


I feel like a monster

by Millyqueenofevil



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Monster - Freeform, One Off, come find me on tumblr : dokolivialivoctavius, for now at least, if you are interested in the rp, itsv, monster Liv, this is an au for a rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millyqueenofevil/pseuds/Millyqueenofevil
Summary: What started of as a good and productive day at work ended up as a nightmare. Olivia had no idea what was about to happen and how it would drastically change her life.





	I feel like a monster

#

If you looked for the most brilliant mind in New York, you’d find it in the Hudson Valley. The head researcher was a genius and her name was Olivia Octavius. She had no idea she would become more than just a scientist one day but karma was sometimes a bitch.  
  
Playing with genetics was her thing. She had thought about mainly working in robotics but it was just her side projects. She was far more interested in biology and genetics. Even neuroscience when she had to mess with some nervous systems or simply to have something to study. However, it could be dangerous if you messed with things too much. In this case, it really wasn’t her fault. She learned it the hard way that day.  
  
It started off great, her project was slowly going to be achieved and she could test it on a lab rat or even herself. Humans were out of question however. Alchemax allowed those kind of tests but she wasn’t a huge fan of that. Her work didn’t deserve to be tested on some pitiful human being. Not yet at least. She was working on isolating one gene of an octopus from the others and/or combine all them at one with the DNA of another animal. If she managed to isolate the gene responsible for regeneration, and not just partial regeneration like with lizards, no, total regeneration, it would be revolutionary. People wouldn’t need to use prosthetics anymore, they would just need to have a gene implanted in their DNA and that would be it. A lost limb regenerating as good as new.  


Everything was going alright, she just had to be careful with the solution since it was highly unstable and corrosive. At one point, she heard some shuffling in the lab next to hers. She just thought it was nothing to be worried about until she saw Spider-man quickly come out of it, dodging bullets coming his way from the scientist in the other lab. “Wait stop! This is really not safe to shoot in a lab, don’t you know that? And I’m just a normal person here, even I know that!” The Spider didn’t seem like he was going to stop the scientist from shooting at him. Who could blame him, he wouldn’t get too close and risk taking a bullet. But then, everything went too fast. She just heard an “Oh no...” coming from the Spider and saw him quickly running away. She saw the scientist running out of the lab but it was too late until she realized something was wrong and the last thing she knew, she got thrown against her work table and knocked out.  


There had been an explosion. Not powerful enough to kill anyone in range but enough to make them fly a few steps back. When Olivia woke up, it wasn’t without a sharp pain coming from her arm and her back where she had landed on the work table. Glass shards were stuck in her arm and her back. She could feel it when she tried to move. Something she didn’t notice right away was the solution dripping onto her wounds and getting in her veins and flesh. She managed to get up after a while and looked around, still knocked out a little. The other scientist was still knocked out but he was starting to wake up as well. A groan of pain escaped from her and she quickly decided to take those shards of glass out of her arm and back. Thankfully, it was easy to remove since they were all accessible. Looking through the remains of her lab, she eventually found some band aid and covered her wounds with it. Was her blood… purple? No it couldn’t be. She was still shaken after all. One thing Olivia didn’t miss was that her work was ruined and half the solution she was working on was on the floor or dripping from the now broken work table. Many other scientists as well as some doctors ran in the lab to help her and the other scientist. Olivia just brushed them off and decided to call it a day and head back home.  


It wasn’t until in the middle of the night that Olivia didn’t feel too good. She felt horrible in fact, just like something was trying to make its way out of her back no matter how. The pain had woken her up and she had to hold onto a pillow and her bed sheets to not scream. However, when she heard a ripping sound coming from her back and a horrible pain following soon after, she couldn’t stop herself from yelling. Quickly burying her face onto her pillow and biting down onto it as if it would soothe the pain, she thought that her heart would stop for a moment. The pain lasted a good hour that felt like forever. She was a panting and crying mess and felt exhausted. Something felt weird, different. Deciding she should probably check what was wrong, she got up and headed to the bathroom and that’s when she almost had a second heart attack. Tentacles. She had four tentacles coming out of her back. Her first reaction was to panic and scream, quickly leaning against the wall and sitting down, holding her knees close to her and trying to keep calm. “Think, calm down, this is just a nightmare, you’ll wake up. No I’m awake, the pain was real, I’m awake, I can feel things and- what is that?” Olivia slowly felt herself calm down when she saw some black inky smoke floating in the air. She tried to blow on it to disperse it but she soon understood that the inky smoke came out of her mouth. It was really pleasing to watch and quite fascinating. “Ink. I can make inky smoke when scared… or feeling threatened. Alright nothing wrong with that.”  


After a few minutes of relaxing and thinking about the situation, it all made sense. What she’s been working for. The genes she had been trying to isolate. There were many in the solution. One that was responsible for the ink, one for the regeneration of the limbs and one for camouflage. The mutation should stop there right? If only it was that simple. The tentacles weren’t helping. She needed way more blood pumping through her veins now that they were here. Feeling weak from not enough blood running in her body, Olivia soon passed out on her bathroom floor.  


When she woke up, she didn’t feel as weak as she did before. In fact, she felt way better. Her body probably doubled or tripled her blood cells production. She had no idea how long she had been out but it had been enough for the mutation to finish taking place apparently. She sat up and took a good look at her tentacles now that she wasn’t panicking. Having a scientific eye on this would help her. She poked one of her tentacles and slowly caressed it. She could feel it. It wasn’t that bad actually. Taking a proper look at them and examining them, she found that they were actually quite pretty. They were black for the most visible part, some luminous cyan blue and purple lines showing from times to times. “Chromatophores... I’ve got camouflage.” She whispered to herself and laughed a bit. This was incredible. Olivia slowly turned the tentacle over to examine the underside of it. A cool mint color was covering the most part of it and the suction cups were a bit brighter in color. “And bright colors. So I’m not one to be approached.” It immediately appeared to her that she could eventually produce venom. Her first concern wasn’t this but how she would manage to control those four long extra limbs of hers. She first tried to change the color of the tentacles, with little to no success. There was no doubt that she’d call in sick for the week. Maybe at one point she’ll figure out how to control their movements and the camouflage ability. For now, they both seemed to be acting on their own.

Olivia needed to hide them. Her life would never be normal anymore but maybe one day, someone will understand and not be scared of her… Until then, she’d love to get her revenge on that Spider-man.


End file.
